


After School

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Srsly it's dirty, smitten boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: They've been together for two years and Jonathan feels very giddy at the thought of having his lovely boyfriend all to himself.... But they're still at school and Jonathan can't quite restrain himself. Sherwin doesn't really protest much.





	1. Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I will sin for turning these two pure, sweet boys into randy teenage boys. Sin with me.
> 
> Companion fic to my fan art.

>  

"Good morning, babe." Jonathan greets with the biggest grin and immediately sneaks a kiss on the cheek as he catches up to his favorite redhead.

Sherwin flusters, surprised. He fumbles with his hands before they end up resting, quite _firmly_ Jonathan would like to note, on his boyfriend's hips.

The brunet is all too eager to shorten the distance between them.

"Good morning, Jonathan." The timid boy answers, voice soft and warm. Jonathan would like everybody to take note again, that his shy boy did not step back. Sherwin is still casually holding him in place, long fingers a nice weight against his hips.

They stand there in the early morn for a few moments, simply smiling at one another.

Then Jonathan raises a hand to gently coax his beloved by the back of the head into a sweet press of the lips. Sherwin goes easily, smiling into the kiss.

Jonathan hums, ecstatic; then he has his head tilted, his lips moving, and his body pressing up against his boyfriend's. His hum turns into a small groan and Sherwin's answering shaky gasp lights a fire within him.

He sinks his teeth into Sherwin's bottom lip as he pulls away for a fraction of a moment to look around. The school grounds are empty and they're a few steps away from their tree. Yes. Theirs.

Sherwin's chest is moving against his own and his beloved's cheeks almost match his unruly hair. Jonathan smirks. The older boy tightens his grip on his boyfriend's hair and drags him into a hotter kiss, lips already parted. He makes it a point to suck Sherwin's tongue into his own mouth as he clumsily steps backwards, pulling the taller boy along.

The redhead's hands have slipped up his shirt by the time Jonathan feels his back hit the tree. Sherwin falls into him at the impact and Jonathan moans, using his free hand to wrap around his boyfriend's waist. He pulls away from the kiss with a cheeky lick to his boy's upper lip and kisses his way from heated cheek to heated ear.

Sherwin's trembling against him and making little sounds. _Gods._

_"J-Jon..."_

"Mmm. _Yes_ , babe. Call my name."

"N-no. Ahh..." Jonathan busies himself with the soft skin just behind Sherwin's ear. "J-Jonathan! J, _wait_ , please."

"Sher?" Jonathan blinks as his gorgeous armful of aroused boy pulls away. The boy in question is still breathing hard and flushed red right to the collar of his shirt. Jonathan licks his lips, daydreaming about the collarbones hidden under that shirt. Sherwin's palm firmly on his chest grounds him, though. He looks up at auburn eyes.

"Students are arriving. Let's not get in trouble for public indecency, yeah love?"

The brunet's eyes unfocused at public indecency and Sherwin, well-acquainted with his boyfriend's train of thought, shook him a little. " _Jonathan!_ "

"Sorry, love, sorry." He clears his throat, twirling a curl away from Sherwin's eyes. He makes sure his own are round and wide in puppy-dog apology.

The school heartthrob casts a glance around them and sighs at the student body ruining his boyfriend time. Sherwin being his adorable self, laughs at him. This cute jerk.

The redhead leans in and rubs his nose against his boyfriend's as he fixes the other's askewed polo. "Happy second anniversary, my love. I'll see you later?"

Jonathan bites his own lip as Sherwin tucks his polo into his pants, unintentionally teasing at his very fragile self-control... or maybe it was intentional; he can never quite tell with the redhead. He steals one last kiss for good measure.

It doesn't help take the edge off at all.

"Happy second anniversary, sweetheart." Jonathan kisses Sherwin's jaw. Then the corner of his lip, followed by his cheek - and Sherwin has to push him away again with a laugh.

The redhead allows Jonathan to hold hands with him as they walk to class, however, and the brunet counts it as a win.

Especially since Sherwin's heart comes out to nuzzle his cheek shamelessly along the way. The redhead barely notices.


	2. Against the Lockers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this just a bunch of makeout scenes? Yes, yes, it is. Actual title - Makeout Anthology.

Sherwin's walking down the hall on his way back from the third floor corridor, where the good restroom was, when he's tackled into the wall. It's a small space between two lockers and he doesn't know where to put his limbs as he tries to figure out what happened.

The familiar fresh scent of green apples calms him, and he droops, falling into his boyfriend's huddled form. "Hi." He hears Jonathan mumble into his tie. "Hi, handsome." Sherwin whispers back, "What are we doing?"

"Not my fault this time," Jonathan smiles up at his redhead. He leans back a little to show Sherwin's happy heart nuzzling into his neck while holding onto his collar and Sherwin's shirt.

Sherwin blushes and Jonathan pets the little fella lovingly, "Can't say I'm complaining though." He whispers, eyebrow raised saucily. The brunet emphasizes his statement by sinking comfortably against his boyfriend hip to hip and chest to chest.

"... Shameless." Sherwin scowls a little, squirming; he blushes for a different reason. "We have to get back to class, Jonathan."

"But... We're lonely." Jonathan and his own heart flash him sad puppy-dog eyes. "And we found a nice gorgeous redhead here to keep us company." The puppy-dog eyes turn into a leer.

Sherwin gulps.

Jonathan brings a hand down to grip his waist. He feels a tease of a thrust, almost an accident but Sherwin has his doubts. The brunet leans in to whisper directly to his ear. "Think I can make your heart _burst_ , sweetheart?"

"AHH!"

The brunet jumps back, the distressed cry was not what Jonathan was expecting, maybe a mewl or a throaty moan. He looks down at what caught Sherwin's attention and panics as well. Sherwin's little heart was glowing red and lying limp on the floor.

Jonathan crouches down to cup the precious organ when he realizes the fluttering eyes and the little pants the heart was emitting. O... kay. This is new.

He turns to smirk up at his boyfriend only for the redhead to slip past him in his distraction. "You should be more honest, gorgeous!" He calls out as Sherwin disappears around the corner.

Jonathan pouts. He looks down at Sher's heart and rubs at the little guy who practically purrs at the attention.

"Just you and me again, little one." The brunet kisses the top of the heart. It preens, twirling.

He stands up and turns the opposite way to go back to class.

Then he's being hugged from behind and kissed on the neck.

"It's not fair that he gets to sneak off with you." Sherwin mutters into his shoulder, peeking at his own heart in Jonathan's palm.

Sherwin leaves with a poke at his own cheeky heart, sliding his long fingers around Jonathan's hand and raking his teeth near the base of the other's nape.

Jonathan groans, left alone and frustrated in the middle of the hall.

He's still blushing by the time he reaches his classroom.


	3. On the Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. how many times can you makeout at school? This chapter is dirty. Jonathan is sinning. Where are the teachers? Smh.

"And _then_ Ms. Galla shouted at the whole class. Man, they were out of control." Jonathan tsks, shaking his head. He's walking backwards to keep looking at Sherwin. Sherwin giggles; it's adorable.

Jonathan stops to grab him by his freckled cheeks and gives him a short kiss.

" _Jon._ " Sherwin puffs his cheek.

"Gah. Too cute." Jonathan kisses him again with a 'mwah!' and Sherwin laughs at his boyfriend's silliness.

Then the brunet's fingers sink into his hair and Jonathan's stare shifts. Sherwin's breath hitches. He tries to raise a hand in protest but it ends up gently resting against his boyfriend's chest as Jonathan presses their lips together, this time with a tilt of the head.

Sherwin hums, languidly moving against his boyfriend's soft lips. Jonathan suckles at his bottom lip and Sherwin has to pull away.

" _Love_ ," He sighs out, fingers teasing at skin as he runs them over the brunet's open collar. "We're in the middle of the grounds."

Jonathan stares at him with a confused look, gaze shifting from his eyes to his lips, torn.

" _Babe,_ " Sherwin takes his boyfriend's hand in his own. He laces their fingers and begins pulling him again towards their spot behind the tree. "People are staring."

"Because you're beautiful."

"No, because we keep doing PDA."

"... They're just jealous."

"Of course they are, darling."

Jonathan plops down first and before Sherwin could follow, he is pulled down into the older boy's lap.

"J. No, I'm heavy!" The redhead squirms, flustered.

Jonathan wraps both of his arms around the other's waist. He leans up and nips at a reddening ear. "But _baby_ , we do this all the time." He whispers, teasing.

Internally, Jonathan curses at the mental images and the hot flash of arousal that follow.

"We cannot eat like this." Sherwin frowns even as he settles in place, leaning back against his beloved's chest. Jonathan rubs at his tummy.

"Yes, we can. Ahh ~" The brunet demonstrates by biting on his boyfriend's neck.

Sherwin tilts his head further to the right. Jonathan groans, clutching at the redhead's navel as he sinks his teeth with more intention.

He sucks at the pale skin, fingers rubbing circles around Sherwin's tummy, getting lower and lower. He pulls Sherwin harder against himself until there is nonexistent space between them. " _Jon..."_

"Feels good?"

"Yeah,"

Jonathan smiles and rubs his nose behind his boyfriend's ear. He kisses the soft skin before he's sucking at the area gently. Sherwin trembles. Jonathan presses both palms flat against his redhead's torso and runs them upwards firmly.

He kneads at Sherwin's chest and the taller boy cries out. "Sensitive, baby?"

"Y-yes. Don't - Don't stop." Sherwin holds onto his wrists, pressing them against his own chest and Jonathan's brain shortcircuits a little.

" _God_ , baby, bet your little nipples are all plump and red." He squeezes at Sherwin's chest, not making contact with his budding nipples on purpose. " _Jonathan_!" The redhead squeaks, scandalized.

"Honestly, I'd much rather stay at home with you Sher." He moves with purpose, lifting Sherwin's sweater to get at his thin button-up shirt. "Then we could have spent our anniversary finding out how many times I can make my sexy boyfriend _come_."

Sherwin shakes in his arms. Jonathan finds his nipples easily and rubs. "I'd suck on his nipples, they're very sensitive you see, and I'd bite at his neck like this,"

Sherwin gasps.

"I'd press my hard cock against him." He brings Sherwin impossibly closer in a grind. "Because he loves it when I tease him with my cock."

" _Jon_ -"

"Are you hard, baby?"

"O-of course!"

Jonathan maneuvers himself onto the grass and Sherwin looks over his shoulder at him, confused. "Wh-" Jonathan grabs the other by his hips and thrusts up, rubbing his clothed erection against his boyfriend's ass.

Sherwin makes a desperate sound.

"Hush, baby, we're outside." Jonathan teases with a chuckle.

"I'd thrust my dick into my sexy boyfriend like this. God, his back would arch - _yeah, like that_ \- because it would feel too good. He'd have my whole dick in his little hole."

Sherwin was moving against him, long thighs holding himself up as they both lost themselves in the daydream.

"Fuc - C'mere you." Jonathan moans, pulling Sherwin to turn around. Their lips meet in a sloppy kiss with both boys already breathing hard. "J-Jon want you _inside_." Sherwin pleads and Jonathan curses. "I know, baby, I know. But -" He kisses at Sherwin's warm cheeks and wipes away stray tears from his boyfriend's lashes.

"I'm sorry I got you worked up, baby. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll fuck you all you want later -" He kisses his redhead's face all over even as Sherwin whines at him, grinding insistently against him.

"Sher, baby,"

"Jonathan, I c-can't," a sob, "You, _please_."

In the distance the school bell rings. Sherwin looks at him desperately.

Jonathan thinks _fuck_ and captures his mouth in a dirty kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No, seriously. Where are the school staff? *bathes in holy water*

"I can't go to class, l-like this...!" Sherwin sniffles, stuck between panic and arousal.

Jonathan holds the worried redhead to his chest, rubbing at his unruly curls. He calms himself, thinking fast.

"We'll sneak in for fourth period, sweetheart. I'll have you ready for fourth period but we gotta move out of sight."

"... _Now_ you're reasonable." Sherwin mumbles petulantly but he waddles off with Jonathan as the brunet pulls him back towards the school building. Sherwin's eyebrows furrow in confusion when his boyfriend swerves off to the side of the building instead of towards the entrance.

"J..."

"Trust me, baby." The brunet winks over a shoulder, bringing Sherwin's hand to his lips.

Sherwin's lips curve into a giddy grin, cheeks still flushed. They must look a right mess. Even Jonathan has grass in his usually impeccable hair. The redhead apologizes to his parents in his mind, for letting this wonderful boy lead him by the heart. He's positive Jonathan will take care of him though, so he's only a tiny bit sorry.

Then Jonathan pushes him against the back of the school building and he stops thinking.

"Are we... gonna wait for it to go away?" Sherwin mumbles, eyes already trained on the brunet's slightly bruised lips.

"We could..." Jonathan muses, nonchalant. His hands find their way to the curve of Sherwin's ass, cupping his cheeks like they belong there. Sherwin forgets how to breathe properly. "Is that what you want?" The brunet asks, staring up at Sherwin's eyes. He doesn't move, waiting for his boyfriend to respond.

"I want..." Sherwin looks away, suddenly shy.

"Go on, sweetheart. It's okay." Jonathan assures, giving the redhead a blinding smile. He feels Sherwin relax against him, and his smile grows.

"Umm... I want to r-rub against you," Jonathan's hands squeeze, Sherwin's mouth falls open in a silent cry. "But I - the mess." He shakes his head a little, as if to clear it. Jonathan feels him push into his palms however, so he begins massaging his plump handfuls. "I'm worried about the mess - _feels good_ , _Jon!_ "

"Then we'll get our uniform out of the way, baby." The older boy smirks. He gives a parting squeeze at his boyfriend's ass, silently promising he'll worship it later. Jonathan pulls both of their sweaters off and throws them somewhere to his left.

"You gotta hold your shirt up for me, beautiful. _Yeah. Like that._ Fuck, that's sexy." Jonathan whistles as he unbuttons his own.

"Jonathan,"

"Ssh." He tugs at Sherwin's tie and attaches himself to his boyfriend's long neck with a happy groan. His hands work to unbuckle Sherwin's belt, fingers leaving teasing touches at his favorite bulge right there.

Jonathan finally gets both their pants open and both boys sigh in relief. The brunet gets a little distracted looking at the pink little head of his redhead's dick peeking out of pristine white briefs. Sherwin bites him on the ear. "Stop staring."

"Mmm, sorry. It's just. Your dick's so pretty."

"You weirdo."

"Your weirdo. Don't stop."

" _Never_." Jonathan moans as Sherwin makes his way from nipping at his ear to suckling on his jaw. " _J. Ruuub._ "

Jonathan loves it when Sherwin gets horny.

His hands sink beneath soft cotton briefs and cup his boyfriend's ass again, kneading. "God, want to fuck you so bad." He thinks out loud. Sherwin whines. "Sorry, sorry."

Jonathan pushes the taller boy hard into the wall, their erections  trapped between the tight heat of their bodies. Sherwin cries out sweetly and Jonathan leans up to smirk against his wet lips. "This what you want, babe?" He rolls his hips so hard it jostles the redhead against the wall.

"Y-yes!"

Sherwin's cock keeps twitching underneath his own and he grinds against his lover in a steady pace, whispering into Sherwin's ear to _imagine_ Jonathan sinking into him right now, stretching him open on his cock against the school building.

"Maybe we'd just say fuck it, and have you sit on me in class, lift your gorgeous legs apart for everyone to watch."

" _Ahhn ~ ! J-Jon!_ "

He punctuates with rougher thrusts, fisting them together with one hand while the other stays behind the redhead. Jonathan's finger slips between Sherwin's cheeks and brush his twitching hole. He has to kiss Sherwin silent as the boy trembles into orgasm.

Not that they were being particularly quiet before but Sherwin was a little screamer.

Then Sherwin jerks him off with his hand slick with his own cum all the while exchanging lazy filthy kisses. Neither boys spared much thought about how much time had passed.

In Jonathan's opinion, Sherwin's thumb rubbing him right _there_ was of more importance.

They miss fourth period.

... And it takes a lot of Sherwin's innocent bambi eyes and Jonathan's good boy smiles to convince the school nurse they both felt under the weather. The clinic pass saves them from getting their parents called but only barely.

Sherwin sulks at him for the rest of the school day.


	5. On the Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously running out of sex words. Like. How can I say ass without saying butt or 'his pair of bouncy peach mounds' or something.
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of three more chapters after this. I hope the smut isn't getting repetitive.
> 
> At this point I have no excuse. Horny bois ahead.

Jonathan's twirling his pen in equal, measured movements. He throws a glance at the clock on the wall. Seven minutes.

He turns to face the board. The teacher's still saying something. Should he write that down? He looks back at the clock. Six minutes.

Jonathan releases a sigh, scribbling in his notebook. His right foot begins to tap against the floor.

The teacher clicks onto the next slide. Jonathan controls himself and manages to keep his face blank. He hears the sound of some of the class moving to keep their things. He doesn't, it was rude. Three minutes. He hears the rustle of notebooks closing and bags zipping.

He looks at his teacher who's still talking. His hands twitch. _'Don't be rude, now, J. You can do this.'_

The bell rings and Jonathan becomes a flurry of movement, echoing the class as they bid their teacher goodbye. He's two steps from the door, almost there - "Jonathan!"

Impulsively, he turns even as he mentally curses at the interruption. He was finally, finally free to go see Sherwin. School was _over._ Jonathan literally has nothing else more important than his boyfriend right now.

Kyra's smiling at him a few desks away, cheeks flushed, and lashes long. She takes her sweet time walking over. Jonathan strains to keep smiling back, distressed at how slow she was moving. He reluctantly steps away from the door. _'Sherwin, love, give me strength.'_

"It's the weekend tomorrow. Will you be busy?" She asks, placing a hand on his arm.

"I..." His lips curve into a big grin, one gorgeous redhead in his mind. "Actually, ye -"

"Because the Council really has to meet up and make progress for the fair soon."

The fair is in two months. Jonathan's brows furrow. He wants to ask why they don't have a meeting today but he also wants to get to Sherwin quickly. "We're... meeting tomorrow?"

Kyra suddenly looks troubled, eyes down. "That's the thing. A lot of the officers aren't available tomorrow. I - I don't know what to do." She mumbles out, folding her hands in front of her meekly.

Jonathan presses his lips together, deep in thought. Then he shrugs, smiling sheepishly down at Kyra. "I'll go. Can I bring my boyfriend?"

She stares up at him, startled. "B-boyfriend...?"

"Yeah, I promise he'll behave. Plus, Sher has good ideas. You can just text me the details. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh - Y-yeah. Thanks. Thank you."

"No worries. Bye!" The brunet beams, turning around to leave and finally find said boyfriend.

"Whoa! Sorry, beautiful." Jonathan startles, bumping right into Sherwin as he exits the room. He doesn't let go, settling his arms around Sherwin's waist.

Sherwin stares at him wide-eyed, also surprised. Jonathan's silly grin almost blocks out a stray murmur of "Gross..." from one of the other students milling around. Almost. Sherwin takes a step back, suddenly unsure.

Jonathan doesn't let him go. The brunet cups his boyfriend's cheek and kisses him sweetly with still smiling lips. "Let's go home?"

Sherwin pouts at him a little, remembering he was still a bit upset about missing class earlier but he also stands a little taller and he hooks an arm around Jonathan's waist as they walk down the hall side-by-side. Sherwin being honest about his feelings was so sexy.

Jonathan hums beside him happily. His hand strays to Sherwin's back pocket. Sherwin meeps and Jonathan smirks, sneaking a squeeze in guise of flexing his fingers. Sherwin glares at him but lets his hand stay.

* * *

"And - and you said all those dirty things!" Sherwin points out, accusing. He's glaring but also stuttering and red so Jonathan can't help but just find him cute. They're walking towards the brunet's currently empty house and stopped for ice cream as Jonathan's small apology for earlier.

Jonathan licks at his popsicle, holding Sherwin's gaze. He sees the redhead's honey-brown eyes zero-in on his lips and the brunet sucks delicately at the tip of his treat. He lets go with a soft 'pop!'

"What dirty things, love?" Jonathan manages with an innocent face.

Sherwin shakes in frustration. "You - You're impossible!" He hits the brunet softly on the chest as the other laughs. "I'm sorry! Sher, Sher, don't be mad. C'mon." Jonathan tugs him to his chest. He rubs his nose against Sherwin's to placate the shy boy. "Sorry. I love you."

"Hmph!"

He gives Sherwin a lingering kiss, their lips both soft and cold because of their desserts.

Sherwin's frown falls, "Love you, too..." He looks to the side, "... Pervert."

"Perv -?!" Jonathan splutters, scandalized. Sherwin laughs at him and the brunet melts. It's unfair how cute his boyfriend is.

Jonathan just pouts, pressing his popsicle against Sherwin's lip without thought since Sher already finished his own. Sherwin licks at the treat and Jonathan's brain shuts down.

The brunet leans in and licks at the treat too, his free hand sinking into red curls. His boyfriend plays coy, eyelids heavy as he kisses at the other side of the popsicle whereever Jonathan's lips get close. He meets Sherwin at the tip of the popsicle and they get distracted by each other's tongues. The ice cream falls, forgotten, to the pavement.

Jonathan pulls away, panting. He wipes at his chin, pupils blown wide. "Shit, that was pretty hot." He mutters, thinking out loud.

"Mmm, you're hot." Sherwin agrees dismissively, pulling Jonathan's sticky fingers to his lips. He hears the brunet's sharp inhale, a tiny smirk on his lips, before he sucks at the sticky mess.

"Shit, no, _you're_ hot..." Jonathan corrects himself, dumbfounded.

* * *

Jonathan finally gets the door open and he puts his bag down, immediately taking Sherwin's to place it down beside his own. The taller boy closes the door and they both toe off their shoes. Jonathan squeezes the redhead's hand in his own. "I can't believe you did that."

"Shut up." Sherwin grins, cheeks pink and shaking his head as he leads Jonathan inside.

"No, no, I feel like I discovered something amazing. Maybe we should order a box of popsicles. Or four!"

"... Or I could just be licking you."

 _"Sherwin._ " Jonathan gawks, amazed and also proud.

He recovers quickly, pulling the redhead against himself. "Cheeky, cheeky. How about I lick you more instead?"

He sucks at Sherwin's earlobe. "Been wanting to lick you open since _yesterday_. Swirl my tongue into that lovely pink hole."

A shaky gasp escapes Sherwin. Jonathan would purr if he could. He drags the taller boy into a heated kiss, thrusting his tongue into Sherwin's mouth in slow, pointed movements as they stumble into the livingroom and onto the couch. "You were so hot earlier - and at _school_ , baby. I knew we almost -" He bites at Sherwin's bruised lip, "Got in trouble but -" He tugs their sweaters off, "Man, imagine doing it on the grounds. I'd just tug you down and we can do it right there."

"Pervert," Sherwin teases, unbuttoning his shirt. Jonathan rakes his teeth above his collarbone. "No, listen. I'd fuck you..." He kisses a trail up Sherwin's neck to his ear. "And then I'd come inside you and you can flip me around and _fuck me._ " Jonathan finishes in a whine which gets louder when Sherwin bites hard at the juncture of his shoulder and his neck.

"You... _pervert._ " Sherwin repeats with feeling, his own chest heaving. Jonathan meets his eyes, his own twinkling with mischief. " _Your_ pervert." The brunet smirks, sliding Sherwin's shirt open until it's hanging obscenely around his elbows then he dives in to capture a pretty pink bud between his lips.

Jonathan cups at Sherwin's chest, pressing his palms in circular motions, squeezing. He relishes in his boyfriend's sounds, now that they're alone and Sherwin can really lose himself in Jonathan's touch. The redhead's sounds fuel him further and Jonnathan sits himself on Sherwin's lap, rubbing his clothed erection against his boyfriend's torso as he continues to suckle at his chest.

Sherwin guides his hips lower til Jonathan feels his boyfriend's cock pressing insistently beneath him too. Jonathan groans, grinding with renewed fervor.

Sherwin notices his boyfriend's cries getting higher and higher so he grabs those powerful hips, holding him still. Jonathan looks at him betrayed, pinching his nipple. "Hey!" They exclaim at the same time.

The redhead shakes his head, kissing at Jonathan's jaw. His thumbs move soothingly back and forth along sharp hipbones. "Babe, if you keep that up we'll come in our pants pretty soon."

Jonathan starts slowly grinding against Sherwin again. "I," He licks his lips, "Don't see, hah, any problems, mmmm...! With that."

Sherwin palms his boyfriend's cock, effectively holding him away. Jonathan cries out. "But you said you were gonna lick me open." Sherwin reminds, leaning forward to lick at Jonathan's parted lips and carressing the brunet's sensitive sac with gentle fingers.

"Fuck." Jonathan steels himself and tries not to come apart as he makes quick work of their pants.

He has Sherwin laid out naked like a sexy feast on his couch when he pauses, indecisive. "How do you want me, sweetheart?"

Sherwin squirms, pink from his ears to his chest to his flushed erect dick. Jonathan licks his lips, suddenly feeling his mouth dry.

Sherwin opens his own mouth wide with a needy cry and Jonathan understands, completely. "F - yeah, _yeah_ , let's do that, gorgeous."

He kneels by Sherwin's head and the redhead grabs him by the ass, sucking his cock in before the brunet has time to think. He almost topples over but he doesn't think Sherwin would care about having Jonathan shoved down his throat at all. "Sh-shit, Sher, baby, _sweetheart. Fuck!_ "

He has to slightly scoot up and away from that lovely mouth to get to his own goal. He grumbles at their height difference, licking a hot trail from Sherwin's cock-head to the root, following a throbbing vein.

He nuzzles at his boyfriend's soft fuzzy balls, warming them with his mouth and suckling at them gently. He feels Sherwin do the same and gasps as a sly finger rubs at his perineum.

" _Baby_..." Jonathan pants against his boyfriend's soft inner thighs. He presses his lips to the smooth flesh near his lover's groin and bites down. Jonathan sucks at the skin, intending to leave a mark.

His hands find Sherwin's cheeks and hold them apart.

Sherwin tugs him back down to get him to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. Jonathan groans and pulls Sherwin's hips closer. He grabs a throw pillow to help his tall boyfriend curve towards him without strain. Satisfied at his genius and Sherwin's own enthusiasm at swallowing his length, Jonathan palms at Sherwin's ass just admiring his pretty hole.

He feels the threat of sharp teeth and nuzzles his impatient boyfriend's buttcheek in apology. Jonathan starts with a gentle kiss right at Sherwin's pink pucker and it twitches in response. Then he proceeds to fuck his boyfriend open with his tongue, coaxing the tight hole to let him in.

Sherwin's shouts and pleas color the air and Jonathan's sofa shakes with both boys thrusting their hips like the earth depends on it.

Jonathan thanks all his past lives for his good fortune as he yells a heartfelt, " _Fuck yes!_ " when Sherwin's throat tightens around his dick. He pulls out before he could choke his boyfriend with his cum and shoots all over Sherwin's chin and chest, two fingers curling into Sherwin's ass. He plops down, rubbing lazily against his boyfriend's warm chest. Sherwin's hands travel his skin appreciatively.

Jonathan returns the favor with equal fervor as he scissors his fingers apart and sinks his tongue in the space between, eating his boyfriend out rougher and rougher, hearing Sherwin's cries escalate. He sinks a third finger in, moving to suck at his sweetheart's perineum and curling his fingers just right.

He hears Sherwin yell out a curse, hot cum spraying at his chest, and smirks at sex well done.

Jonathan feels a finger stray and linger at his own hole and moans, " _Sher_..."

"Mmm... Maybe later. Aren't you hungry, love?"

"Fucking tease, I swear..."

The finger then presses insistently at his dry pucker and Jonathan yelps as it pushes in with a very slight ache. " _Shit._ You. _Sherwin!_ " Fuck, but it felt good.

The little fucker kisses his buttcheek and pushes him onto the livingroom floor.

* * *

 


End file.
